


Plans don’t last long in battle

by Fanefane74



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:37:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8233120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanefane74/pseuds/Fanefane74
Summary: Lexa avait pris la décision la plus difficile de sa vie, elle avait laissé le Skaikru seul devant son destin à Mont Weather. Clarke, brisée mais déterminée, décide de tenter le tout pour le tout, et fonce tête baissée dans la montagne. (Episode 16, saison 2)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers des 100 ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une histoire.  
> Avertissements : Cette histoire peut contenir de la violence et des scènes de sexe, pour public mature uniquement.

La porte s’était ouverte, et les tireurs qui la protégeait avaient cessé le feu. Lexa avait réussi. Clarke se tourna vers l’armée qui n’attendait qu’un ordre. 

« A L’ATTAQUE » cria-t-elle. L’ordre fut contré immédiatement en langage terrien.

«Chill yo daun ! _[Rester en position]_  ».

 Lexa  s’avançât parmi ses hommes, accompagnée du lieutenant Emerson.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Clarke en se rapprochant de Lexa. 

Les terriens prisonniers de Mont Weather commencèrent à sortir du bunker, se soutenant les uns les autres.

« Ils se rendent ? » tenta Clarke, mais elle sentait que quelque chose n’allait pas.

« Pas tout à fait. » lança Emerson. Clarke lui jeta un regard de dégout. Il dirigea son regard sur Lexa, et Clarke comprit. 

« Qu’est-ce que tu as fait ? » demanda-t-elle sentant son monde s’écrouler.

« Ce que tu aurais fait » répondit Lexa d’une voix neutre.  « Sauver les miens. » Emerson en rajouta une couche.

« Vous avez fait le bon choix commandant. » Lincoln s’approcha enfin, cherchant des explications à tout ça.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda-t-il. Clarke dévisageait Lexa, cherchant un indice qui lui indiquerait qu’elle se trompait, que la guerrière ne pouvait pas l’avoir trahie de la sorte.

« Ton commandant a passé un marché. » Son regard ne quittait pas celui de Lexa, complètement abasourdi par ce qui se passait. Lincoln demanda alors « Et les prisonniers de l’Arche ? ».

 «Ils seront tués….mais tu t’en fiche, pas vrai ? » dit Clarke. Elle venait de comprendre qui était vraiment Lexa. Et elle ressentit un vide immense que ne remplissait que la douleur de l’idée de perdre ses amis.

« Non Clarke, mais je fais ce choix avec ma tête, pas avec mon cœur.  Je dois protéger mon peuple, avant tout.» cracha Lexa montrant enfin un peu d’émotion. Lincoln intervint auprès du commandant.

« Commandant, pas comme ça, laissez nous nous battre _._  » Implora Lincoln qui ne comprenait pas sa décision.

« Le deal est fait. » répondit-elle.

Clarke n’en revenait pas. « Tu peux me trahir Moi, mais tu respectes ta parole avec Eux ? » l’incompréhension totale se lisait sur le visage de Clarke, elle pensait que Lexa l’aimait et maintenant, elle la trahissait de la plus horrible façon qui soit. En abandonnant son peuple, pour qui elle s’était battue sans relâche depuis des semaines.

Le regard de Lexa se voilà de douleur aux mots de Clarke, puis elle ordonna à son armée de sonner la retraite. Lincoln l’implora de rester pour aider le Skykru, mais tous les guerriers terriens devaient partir selon le deal, et le commandant  ne pouvait pas se permettre cette insubordination. Deux de ses gardes assommèrent Lincoln et l’emmenèrent.

L’armée en mouvement, Lexa recula de deux pas, avant de murmurer en tournant les talons « May we meet again. »

**xxx**

Clarke se tenait devant la porte du bunker, qui s’était refermée après que les derniers terriens soient sortis. Elle ne se serait pas sentie plus mal si on lui avait ouvert la poitrine, et arraché le cœur à mains nues. Elle posa même sa main au-dessus de son sein afin de sentir son pouls battant lourdement sous ses doigts. Elle était en vie. Tant qu’il y a de la vie, il y a de l’espoir. Elle devait faire sortir ses amis de là, demain, ils seraient tous morts. Elle partit en courant en direction des tunnels des Reapers.

Quand elle rencontra Octavia, seule, elle la mit rapidement au courant de la trahison des terriens, évitant volontairement de prononcer le nom de Lexa, la moindre pensée pour le commandant menaçant sa santé mentale à l’instant présent. Octavia se sentait impuissante, ne réussissant pas à entrer dans la montagne pour sauver son frère, elle rejeta toute sa frustration contre Clarke.

« Bellamy compte sur toi !  Tout le monde a toujours compté sur toi ! »

Clarke ne pouvait pas en supporter d’avantage de la part de son amie.

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux de moi ! » lui cria-t-elle.

« Tu as fait confiance à Lexa, tu as laissé une bombe anéantir TonDC, tu as laissé toute ces personnes… »

Clarke coupa l’énumération de ses erreurs passées.

« Je fais ce que je peux ! » elle semblait accablée devant l’attaque de son amie.

Octavia regarda Clarke, la colère et le désespoir obscurcissant son jugement.

« Ce n’est pas assez. »

Les deux jeunes filles se lancèrent des regards noirs sans plus dire un mot.

Elles en étaient encore là quand la porte s’ouvrit brusquement sur Bellamy, Jasper, Monty et Maya. La vue de Bellamy remit du baume au cœur à Clarke, elle l’imaginait déjà mort, vidé de son sang et de sa moelle, atterrissant dans la benne des Reapers. Octavia se précipita pour prendre son frère dans ses bras. Les retrouvailles furent de courte durée, mais redonnèrent à Clarke la volonté pour achever ce qu’elle avait commencé.

Bellamy suggéra d’aller parler à Dante, il était leur seul espoir de trouver une issue à leur situation.

**xxx**

Quand ils le trouvèrent, celui-ci se montra plus récalcitrant à les aider que la première fois.

« Tu as mis tout le monde dans cette montagne en danger quand tu as coupé l’électricité, y compris ceux qui vous ont aidés ! » accusa-t-il.

 Clarke, qui essayait depuis le début de sauver ses amis sans tuer tout le monde, laissa éclater sa colère.

« NOUS avons pris soin de ne pas détruire les turbines pour que vous puissiez les réparer. NOUS n’avons pas fait exploser cette satanée montagne pour que vous puissiez continuer à y vivre quand nous aurons récupéré nos amis. C’est VOUS qui vous servez des terriens depuis 97 ans comme réserve de médicaments, et que VOUS droguez pour les retourner les uns contre les autres.  NOUS sommes les gentils ici, NOUS essayons de sauver une partie de votre peuple dans la bataille pour récupérer nos amis que VOUS voulez tous assassiner. » Elle s’arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle. « Et je ne vous vois pas aider beaucoup pour que tout cela se termine bien ! »

La tirade de Clarke eut peu d’effet sur Dante, bien sûr, elle ne lui apprenait rien. Mais ça lui faisait un bien fou. Elle enfonça le clou.

«Vous auriez dû nous laisser partir quand vous le pouviez encore. Si nous sommes obligés de tuer tous les vôtres pour récupérer nos amis, vous en porterez la responsabilité. »

Elle tourna les talons et rejoignit ses amis qui l’attendaient devant la porte. Bellamy n’avait jamais vu Clarke perdre son sang-froid de la sorte, il jeta un regard de pitié à Dante avant de lui attacher les poigner. Clarke se tourna alors vers Monty et Jasper.

« Emmenez nous au centre de contrôle, nous devons voir ce qui se passe au niveau 5. »

La petite troupe mit quelques minutes à se repérer dans les couloirs de la montagne, et finalement, arriva dans la salle de contrôle à présent déserte. Les caméras de surveillance du niveau 5 montraient la salle où étaient réunis les gens de la montagne, mais également la pièce dans laquelle leurs amis et familles étaient torturés pour l’extraction de leur moelle osseuse.

A la vue de Raven sur la table d’opération, une perceuse torpillant sa cuisse sans anesthésie, Bellamy devint blanc. Clarke aperçut un instant plus tard sa mère, attachée avec les autres prisonniers.

C’était une chose de savoir ce qu’ils allaient faire à leur amis, c’en était une autre d’en être témoin en direct. La rage qu’elle ressentait pour ces hommes se décupla, et Clarke s’empara d’un talkie-walkie.

 « Cage, il est encore temps d’arrêter ça, on peut trouver un arrangement, sauver ton peuple et le mien, ça n’a pas besoin de se terminer comme ça, s’il te plait. Je ne veux pas tuer tout le monde, mais je le ferai si c’est la seule façon que j’ai de sauver les miens. Je le ferai, tu le sais. » Clarke coupa la communication.

« Monty, peut-on irradier le niveau 5 ? » Le jeune asiatique la regarda comme si elle avait perdu la tête, puis réalisant qu’elle était très sérieuse, lui confirma en être capable. Bellamy s’avançât.

« Il y a des enfants, des gens qui  nous ont aidés, le père de Maya, des enfants... »

« Je sais » rétorqua Clarke, « c’est un dernier recours, nous devons être prêts. » Clarke regarda sa montre, 30 secondes, et pas un mot de Cage.

Sans réponse, l’issue qui se profilait ne plaisait pas à Clarke. Accompagnée de Bellamy et Monty qui avait réussi à inverser le système d’aération, c’était à elle que revenais la décision. Elle parla une dernière fois dans le talkie.

 « Cage, ma main est sur le bouton qui inversera l’aération du niveau 5, laissant entrer les radiations. Je ne veux pas appuyer sur ce bouton. Ne m’y force pas. S’il te plait. Arrête cette perceuse. » Sa voix s’était brisée sur la dernière phrase, les larmes coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues, elle était arrivée au bout de ses options, si elle voulait sauver son peuple, sauver sa mère, ses amis, elle n’avait plus qu’une seule solution. C’est la mort dans l’âme qu’elle posa sa main sur le levier, immédiatement rejoint par Bellamy en guise de soutient. Ils commençaient à baisser le levier quand une troisième main se posa doucement sur les leurs, empêchant leur geste.

Clarke remonta le long du bras qui menait à des yeux verts captivants, elle cligna des yeux, ne comprenant pas ce qu’elle regardait. Lexa secoua la tête, refusant de retirer sa main tant qu’elle n’aurait pas senti les deux autres relâcher la pression.

Bellamy, prisonnier entre les deux mains, regardait Lexa et Clarke à tour de rôle, attendant qu’il se passe quelque chose. L’instant parut durer une éternité, avant qu’il sente tout le monde lâcher le levier, et entende Monty lâcher un immense soupir de soulagement.

Le poing partit sans avertissement et Lexa encaissa avec grâce le crochet de Clarke qui la regardait furieusement.

« Que fais-tu là ? Tu es venue prêter main forte à tes nouveaux alliés ? T’assurer que tous mes amis meurent ?» elle était dans une rage incontrôlable, et se jeta de nouveau sur Lexa.

Bellamy fit un mine d’intervenir, mais fut rapidement stoppée par deux gardes de Lexa qui l’accompagnaient, en jetant un coup d’œil dans le couloir, il en aperçut d‘autres qui attendaient. Monty ne bougeait pas d’un pouce, comprenant leur dangereuse situation.

Lexa évita quelques coups avant de perdre patience, et de maitriser Clarke, la plaquant contre un bureau, immobilisant ses deux mains.

« Nous avons encore du temps, mais pas beaucoup. » dit-elle rapidement dans l’espoir de calmer la jeune blonde qui se méprenait sur les raisons de sa présence.

« Si tu veux sauver tes amis, j’ai une solution. Une autre solution. » Clarke la regardait toujours avec haine, mais cessa de se débattre. Elle reprit son souffle et demanda, méfiante.

«Tu vas nous aider à les sauver ? » 

Lexa relâcha sa prise sur Clarke.

« Bien sûr. Je ne suis pas « sans cœur » Clarke. Et ça ne me rend pas moins intelligente. » Les mots se frayèrent un chemin dans l’esprit de Clarke, lui remémorant la première fois où Lexa et elles s’étaient retrouvées seules, dans une situation dangereuse. Clarke lui avait sauvé la vie ce jour-là. Elle se calma un peu, comprenant que le commandant était revenu pour eux, pour elle, malgré le deal qu’elle avait fait un peu plus tôt.

« Comment savoir que tu ne te retourneras pas contre nous après ça ? Tu ne sembles pas une personne digne de confiance. » Railla Clarke.

« Les plans changent vite à la guerre. » fut la simple de réponse de Lexa. « Doit-on les sauver ou pas ? »demanda Lexa pointant son doigt sur les écrans montrant la salle d’opération.

Clarke se décida de faire confiance à Lexa sur ce coup-là, elle pourrait toujours irradier le niveau en cas d’échec. Et elle ferait le tri dans ses émotions un autre jour.

Avec Lexa et ses hommes en renfort, ils pouvaient tenter une approche par la force. La porte fermant hermétiquement le niveau 5 serait trop longue à détruire et ils finiraient par irradier le niveau s’ils procédaient de cette façon.  Bellamy eu une idée, les trappes à ordures, il s’en était déjà servi pour sortir les 44 de leur dortoir, et sauver Maya par la même occasion. Mais ils ne pourraient pas faire entrer une armée entière. Dix soldats au plus. Le choix devrait compter.

 Les soldats du Mont Weather n’étaient plus si nombreux, et Maya leur affirmait que certains ne se battraient pas. Evidemment, chacun voulait y aller. Clarke était encore en colère après Lexa et le tour qu’elle leur avait joué. Mais elle ne pouvait pas, ne pas lui demander de l’aider pour choisir les huit guerriers qu’elles enverraient là-dedans. Ils devraient maitriser la situation à eux seuls, ou ils seraient finalement obligés de tuer tout le monde.

Après un rapide coup d’œil sur le moniteur qui montrait Abby attaché sur le siège, prête à être torturée, Clarke se tourna vers Lexa.

« Quatre des miens, quatre des tiens. »

Lexa hocha la tête et désigna un balèze derrière elle, Indra et Ryder. Clarke fit un signe de tête à Bellamy, Lincoln et Octavia. Lexa lui dit sur un ton sans équivoque

« Tu n’y vas pas. »

 Clarke mourrait d’envie de se jeter dans la bataille, mais elle était consciente que ses compétences guerrière, étaient très limitées.

« Jasper ? » demanda-t-elle. Le jeune homme hocha la tête, prit un fusil d’assaut et vérifia ses munitions. L’équipe de Clarke était au complet, elle n’avait plus qu’à attendre le quatrième terrien désigné par Lexa. Mais quand celle-ci passa devant elle pour suivre Bellamy vers les trappes, elle comprit qu’elle irait elle-même.

Clarke avait sentit la confiance s’échapper au moment où Lexa avait donné l’ordre aux troupes de ne pas attaquer. Maintenant, elle comprit qu’elle avait toujours fait passer son peuple avant. Mais il était libre maintenant, et elle aussi. Libre de se battre pour ce en quoi elle croyait. Libre de se battre pour celle qu’elle aimait, et l’aider à libérer les siens.

Ils disparurent derrière le virage, et Clarke se concentra sur les écrans de surveillance.

**xxx**

Les huit guerriers atterrirent dans le sas sans difficulté, ils n’avaient pas eu beaucoup de temps pour élaborer un plan, mais Bellamy les avait bien briefés. Il fallait faire vite, leurs amis ne tiendraient plus longtemps.

Ils ouvrirent la porte en douceur, et tuèrent deux gardes, avant de se faire repérer par un troisième qui reparti en courant dans la salle commune. Bellamy et Jasper passèrent devant, espérant dissuader les résidents de se mettre sur leur chemin. Ils savaient que les terriens ne feraient pas de cadeau.

« Tous à terre, les mains sur la tête, et ne bougez plus jusqu’à ce qu’on vous le dise » cria Bellamy en entrant dans la salle. Un instant passa sans que personne ne bouge, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait, puis Jasper dit rapidement « Si vous voulez vivre, faite ce qu’on vous dit ».

Jasper était connu par les résidents, la plupart s’allongèrent sur le sol et ne bougèrent plus. Pendant ce temps, le reste de l’équipe se battait avec les soldats devant la porte du dortoir, où les survivants de l’Arche étaient retenus prisonniers. En quelques instants, il ne restait plus un soldat de la montagne vivant, ou en état de se battre.

Bellamy et Jasper arrivèrent juste à temps pour voir Lexa défoncer la dernière porte qui les séparaient de leurs amis. Au second coup de pied du commandant, elle céda. Lexa fut accueillie par une rafale de fusils automatiques, et elle s’écroula dans les bras de Lincoln qui la couvrit de son corps. Octavia sauta par-dessus eux et faucha l’homme qui tirait.

Ryder et Indra  foncèrent sur les derniers soldats qui résistaient. Deux d’entre eux avait déjà mis genoux à terre, et lancé leurs fusils loin d’eux en signe de reddition. Bellamy entra dans la pièce pour trouver Cage menaçant Abby d’un pistolet posé sur la tempe. 

« Laissez-moi partir ou je la tue. »

Clarke avait assisté à toute la scène depuis la salle de contrôle. Lorsqu’elle avait vu le sang jaillir et Lexa s’effondrer, son estomac était remonté dans sa gorge, et elle avait sentit son cœur se serrer.  Mais elle s’était reprise. Maintenant, Cage menaçait sa mère, et peut être la seule personne qui serait capable de sauver Lexa si sa blessure s’avérait grave. Clarke l’aurait tué de ses propres mains si elle en avait eu l’occasion. Mais quelqu’un d’autre s’en chargea.

 

Dans la confusion, le soldat qui avait aidé Vincent, le père de Maya, à déplacer les 44, avait libéré Kane. Celui-ci attrapa l’arme qui tenait en joue Abby et la dégagea. Elle se précipita auprès de Lexa, où elle serait également à l’abri. Kane et Cage luttèrent un instant avant que l’on entende la détonation. Cage s’effondra, son regard vide fixant le plafond du bunker.

Clarke n’avait pas attendu le dénouement, et courait déjà en direction du sas que les hommes de la montagne avaient utilisé pour transférer les prisonniers dans le dortoir. Celui-ci ne s’ouvrant que de l’intérieur, elle tambourina comme une folle pour que quelqu’un vienne lui ouvrir.

Ce fut Jasper qui lui ouvrit, un sourire lui barrant le visage, ils avaient gagné.  Clarke lui sourit en retour, puis le bouscula pour entrer dans la pièce, où elle retrouva sa mère au chevet de Lexa. Les prisonniers étaient libérés les uns après les autres, tous s’étreignaient, pendant que les terriens montaient la garde auprès des résidents de Mont Weather.

Clarke s’agenouilla auprès de sa mère, lui donna une brève étreinte, puis se pencha sur la guerrière.

« Où est-elle touchée ? » s’enquit-elle.

« La poitrine »répondit sa mère.

« A quel point c’est grave ? »

« Je dois opérer rapidement pour le découvrir. » Abby s’inquiétait de ne pouvoir sauver le commandant. Elle ne lui avait jamais fait confiance, mais elle avait finalement tout risqué, pour se retrouver allongée dans une mare de sang.

« Ils ont un bloc opératoire ici, et du matériel. Allons-y » ordonna Clarke en se levant et entrainant sa mère. Lincoln saisit délicatement Lexa et suivi les deux femmes hors du dortoir.

**xxx**

 

Abby opéra toute la nuit, et réussi à extraire la balle. Elles devaient maintenant attendre que la guerrière se réveille. Quand Clarke sortit du bloc opératoire, Bellamy l’attendait. La montagne était sous contrôle depuis l’aube, et il lui fit un rapport de tout ce qui s’était passé depuis l’assaut final.

Les résidents de la montagne étaient  confinés au Niveau 5 sous bonne garde. Le bunker avait été fouillé de fond en comble pour sécuriser la zone. Et les hommes de Lexa s’étaient retirés pour aller prendre du repos bien mérité. Les 44 prisonniers étaient au centre médical d’urgence où sa mère serait la bienvenue dès qu’elle aurait fini avec Lexa. Bellamy prévoyait de retourner au camp de l’Arche le matin suivant, pour que tout le monde puisse se reposer avant le voyage.

Clarke le remercia vivement, trop inquiète pour Lexa, elle ne pouvait pas gérer l’intendance post guerre. Mais Bellamy était vraiment dans son élément sur ce point.

« Comment va-t-elle ? » demanda-t-il, en parlant de Lexa. 

 « Ma mère dit qu’elle devrait s’en sortir, si elle se réveille. Il faut attendre. » Un silence s’installa entre eux. Bellamy voyait bien qu’il y avait quelque chose de particulier entre Clarke et Lexa, leur relation avait évolué depuis qu’il avait infiltré Mont Weather. Il n’était pas sur de vouloir les détails.

« Tu devrais tenir informé les généraux du commandant. Ensuite, retourne auprès d’elle. » Clarke acquiesça, puis le serra dans ses bras avant de se diriger vers la tente de commandement, où elle pensait trouver les chefs de clans.

**xxx**

Clarke se réveilla au contact d’une main chaude sur son épaule. Elle se retourna pour découvrir le visage de sa mère qui lui apportait de quoi boire et manger. La jeune blonde était retournée au chevet de Lexa dès que les généraux furent informés de son état ; elle ne l’avait plus quittée depuis. Son dernier repas remontait à la veille, bien avant la bataille. Mais l’inquiétude lui nouait l’estomac.

 « Tu dois manger quelque chose Clarke » implora sa mère. « Ne serait-ce que pour être en forme à son réveil » continua Abby avec un signe de tête vers Lexa. Clarke soupira et attrapa l’assiette que lui tendait sa mère.

« Merci maman. » dit-elle dans un demi-sourire. Cela faisait maintenant 12 heures que Lexa était sortie de son opération, Abby ne s’inquiétait pas, après un choc come celui-ci, elle ne s’attendait pas à ce que la jeune fille se réveille avant le lendemain matin au minimum. Et tous les indicateurs étaient rassurants. Malgré ça, elle sentait que l’inquiétude de sa fille était démesurée et se demanda d’où cela venait. Elle avait remarqué l’attachement des deux jeunes filles durant les préparatifs de la guerre. Mais elle n’avait jamais vu sa fille dans un état pareil, et pourtant, elle avait eu des moments difficiles.

« Appel moi s’il y a du changement. » Sur ces mots, Abby se retira, laissant Clarke seule avec Lexa de nouveau.

Les chefs de clans étaient tous passés dans la journée, sans doute par besoin de voir que leur commandant n’était pas mort comme le disait la rumeur, qui avait commencé à circuler rapidement après la fin de la bataille. Indra avait monté la garde devant la porte toute la matinée, relayée par Octavia et Lincoln. Le commandant était respecté par ses généraux et son peuple tout entier. Mais Clarke savait que certains éprouvaient également un certain attachement à la jeune fille brune qui se cachait sous son masque. Ceux-là restaient dans les parages, guettant le moindre signe d’amélioration de Lexa.

La fatigue repris le dessus, et Clarke s’affala de nouveau sur le lit, fermant les yeux un instant, gardant la main chaude de la guerrière sous la sienne. Elle rouvrit subitement les  yeux, incapable de dire combien de temps il s’était passé depuis qu’elle les avait fermés. Une minute, une heure, une nuit… mais elle avait senti un mouvement, elle en était sûr. Elle chercha sur le visage de Lexa un signe de conscience. Elle sentit de nouveau la main tressaillir sous la sienne. Clarke referma sa prise et serra plus fort pour l’encourager.

« Lexa ? » tenta-t-elle. Mais les yeux de la guerrière restaient clos. Clarke se pencha alors au-dessus d’elle, pour lui déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres. En se relevant, elle perçut un mouvement sous les paupières, et celle-ci commencèrent à papillonner.

Lexa ouvrit les yeux et rencontra ceux de Clarke, qui l’observait attentivement.

« On a gagné ? » Demanda-t-elle, la voix rauque de ne pas avoir été utilisée depuis longtemps.

« On a gagné » fut la seule réponse de Clarke accompagné d’un sourire éclatant. Lexa lui sourit en retour, puis tenta de se redresser dans le lit.

« Ne bouge pas ! » Lui ordonna Clarke,  en lui posant la main sur l’épaule pour la maintenir allongée.

« Je vais chercher ma mère. » Puis elle passa la tête par la porte et parla un instant avec quelqu’un que Lexa ne pouvait pas voir. La jeune blonde revint s’installer auprès d’elle. Lexa pris une grande inspiration, et bougea de nouveau.

« Je dois aller voir mes généraux, et mes troupes. ». Elle s’assit sur le bord du lit, se raccrochant à Clarke quand la tête lui tourna. Maintenant sur sa poitrine le drap qui la couvrait jusqu’ici, elle demanda.

« J’aurais besoin de mes vêtements. »

 Sentant qu’elle ne pourrait pas retenir la jeune chef de guerre sur un lit très longtemps, Clarke essaya de composer avec elle.

« Attends au moins que ma mère t’examine, je vais essayer de te trouver des habits, les tiens ont été abimés quand tu as été blessée. » expliqua-t-elle. Lexa leva les yeux vers elle et acquiesça. Clarke s’assura qu’elle pourrait tenir assise sur le lit sans danger, et quitta la pièce.

Abby arriva, prévenue par Ryder, qui montait la garde au moment où Lexa s’était réveillée. Clarke avait réussi à dénicher une chemise et un pantalon dans un vestiaire du centre médical. Elle se dit que cela ferait bien l’affaire d’ici à ce que Lexa retrouve ses affaires. Quand elle revint à la chambre, Ryder était de nouveau en poste, et elle l’envoya pour une autre mission. Elle entra dans la chambre où sa mère était en train d’examiner Lexa. Clarke détourna le regard, lui offrant un peu d’intimité. Abby fit un rapide examen et constata que la guérison était déjà bien avancée.

« Je n’ai jamais vu une récupération pareille, votre organisme doit être extrêmement fort. » n’importe qui sur l’arche aurait mis au moins une semaine pour arriver à se lever après une opération pareille. Après tout, cela avait du sens, les terriens avaient survécu à une guerre nucléaire. La sélection naturelle avait fait le travail, seuls les plus résistants avaient survécu. Et ils avaient transmis cet héritage de générations en générations. Les capacités physiques des terriens était très au-dessus de celles des résidents de l’arche. Abby finit de replacer un pansement propre.

« Je pense que vous pourrez vous lever d’ici demain commandant. » Annonça-t-elle en souriant. En retour, Lexa la regarda comme si elle avait loupé un épisode. Elle tourna son regard vers Clarke en l’interrogeant silencieusement.

 « Je vais t’aider à t’habiller » dit la jeune blonde en prenant la place de sa mère qui ne comprenait pas ce qu’il se passait. Clarke lui expliqua alors.

« Lexa doit aller inspecter ses troupes maman. C’est leur commandant. » Comme si cela suffisait à tout expliquer. 

« Elle n’est pas en état de marcher Clarke ! » S’exclama Abby, surprise que sa fille soit aussi imprudente sur la santé de la guerrière.

« Elle ne marchera pas. » répondit Clarke. Lexa la regarda avec surprise à son tour. Abby n’y comprenait plus rien, leva les yeux au ciel, et sortit de la pièce. De toute façon, ces deux-là n’en faisaient qu’à leurs têtes. Elle avait d’autres patients à aller voir.

Une fois sa mère sortie, Clarke entreprit d’habiller Lexa. La chemise s’avéra un bon choix, la blessure à la poitrine impliquait une grande douleur dès que Lexa levait les bras. Elle sentit la guerrière tressaillir quand elle lui enfila la première manche. Puis Clarke laissa ses doigts glisser le long du vêtement et contre la peau de Lexa, qui ferma les yeux à son contact.   

« Tu devrais au moins prendre quelques chose contre la douleur, histoire de ne pas t’effondrer devant tes troupes. » dit Clarke doucement.

« Sentir tes mains sur ma peau est amplement suffisant pour apaiser n’importe quelle douleur. » répondit Lexa en noyant son regard dans celui de Clarke. Celle-ci dû faire appel à tout son self control pour terminer de boutonner la chemise sans dire un mot.

Quelqu’un frappa, et Octavia entra, saluant Lexa avec le respect qui lui était dû. Elle apportait l’armure du commandant, souillée de son sang, mais contrairement au reste des vêtements de Lexa, l’armure était intacte. Elle fut suivie par Lincoln et Ryder qui transportaient une litière. Cela ressemblait au trône de Lexa, les mêmes ramures partant à la tête et au pied de l’engin. Mais la position semi allongée serait parfaite pour ne pas trop forcer sur les points. Octavia s’approcha de son commandant, et avec Clarke, l’aida à enfiler l’armure. Elle fit ensuite un pas pour se retrouver sur la litière, installée le plus confortablement possible. Lincoln et Ryder portaient Lexa, et Octavia les suivaient en direction des tentes de commandement terriens. Clarke resta seule dans la chambre, observant ses mains.

**xxx**

Deux jours plus tard, Clarke se rendait chez Lexa pour une visite post opératoire. Abby étant toujours débordée, et ayant visiblement du mal à s’entendre avec Lexa, elle lui avait délégué cette tâche. Elle fournissait ainsi à sa fille une parfaite excuse pour rendre visite au commandant. Elle n’avait fait que penser à elle depuis la fin de la bataille, les sentiments contradictoires qu’elle avait réussis à lui faire ressentir en si peu de temps n’avaient pas encore décanté. Elle lui en voulait toujours d’avoir joué double jeu avec l’ennemi. Clarke avait été à un cheveu d’anéantir Mont Weather, et Lexa l’avait stoppée de justesse. Et pourtant, quelques minutes après, elle avait eu la peur de sa vie en voyant Lexa tomber sous les balles. Elle avait réalisé son attachement à la jeune guerrière, et essayait maintenant tant bien que mal de mettre de l’ordre dans ses pensées et ses sentiments.

En arrivant dans le camp terrien, elle se fit annoncer par le garde en poste, qui ressorti de la tente, et lui ouvrit le passage. Une odeur d’encens entêtante s’empara de Clarke quand elle entra, pour découvrir Lexa allongée à plat ventre sur une table. Elle était couverte uniquement d’une fourrure déposée sur le bas de son corps. Une magnifique brune à la chevelure bouclée terminait un massage. Clarke avala difficilement sa salive, la gorge soudainement sèche devant la scène. La masseuse s’éloigna alors de Lexa, ramassa quelques affaires et sortit en frôlant Clarke qui se tenait toujours devant la porte. Emportant un effluve d’huile avec elle. Clarke respira profondément, le mélange des parfums s’insinuant profondément dans son corps.

« Klark kom Skaikru. » murmura sensuellement la jeune leader. Lexa avait l’air plus que détendue, et Clarke se demanda si les terriens ne mettait pas quelque chose dans leur encens. Elle s’avançât un peu plus près de la table, où Lexa s’était redressée couverte exclusivement d’une étoffe de soie fine. L’odeur de l’huile parfumée était partout sur son corps. Elle dû faire un effort pour se rappeler le but de sa présence et se reprit un peu.

« Je viens vérifier que tu te remets bien de l’opération. » dit Clarke, expliquant sa présence.

En disant ces mots, elle imagina la jeune masseuse et la guerrière quelques minutes auparavant, et un pincement de jalousie vint lui serrer la poitrine. Sentiment immédiatement balayé par Lexa qui lui saisit doucement la main, pour l’attirer encore plus prês d’elle. Elle se retrouva collée à la table de massage, entre les deux jambes nues de Lexa, le reste de son corps définitivement trop peu vêtu. Elle sentit son cœur s’affoler, et quand Lexa lui posa la main sur sa poitrine blessée, elle eut un mouvement de recul. Lexa la retint doucement. Elle passa une main derrière sa nuque, et l’attira tout prés d’elle pour lui chuchoter au creux de l’oreille

« Je te veux, en moi… » Clarke perdit pied avec la réalité. Tout ce qui existait, c’était son cœur qui battait dans ses tempes et dans sa poitrine, et Lexa, les yeux noirs de désir, qui attendait un geste de sa part. Clarke posa lentement sa main sur la cuisse de la guerrière et remonta sous la fourrure qui cachait  son intimité.

Le gémissement qu’elle tira de la guerrière au moment où elle introduisit ses doigts lui procura un sentiment de puissance. Lexa ferma les yeux et posa ses mains sur les épaules de Clarke pour se retenir. Clarke commença à bouger au rythme de ces gémissements, observant chaque réaction que ses mouvements provoquaient. Elle était complétement hypnotisée par la guerrière qui pour la première fois, semblait n’avoir plus aucun contrôle sur elle-même, le laissant à Clarke. Quand elle sentit tous les muscles de Lexa se contracter autour de sa main, elle la retint afin qu’elle ne tombe pas de la table où elle était toujours assise.

Lexa ouvrit lentement les yeux et après un moment où elles restèrent simplement à se regarder, elle s’avança pour embrasser Clarke. Mais celle-ci se dégagea brusquement.

« Je t’ai dit que je n’étais pas prête. » accusa-t-elle. Lexa la regarda confusément.  « Je dois y aller » dit Clarke précipitamment avant de sortir de la tente laissant Lexa dans l’incompréhension la plus totale.

**xxx**

Clarke laissa couler l’eau sur sa peau. La douche, froide de préférence, lui faisait un bien fou. Elle était effarée de ce qu’elle venait de faire. Cela ne lui ressemblait absolument pas. Mais Lexa avait le don de lui faire perdre le sens des réalités. Elle ne l’avait même pas embrassée, ni dit un mot. Ça avait été du sexe, et Clarke n’avait pas pu se contrôler. Trop grisée par le pouvoir qu’elle avait pris sur Lexa à ce moment, quand presque suppliante elle lui avait demandé de… Clarke se sentit repartir sur la mauvaise pente, et essaya de s’empêcher de pencher à Lexa tout en s’habillant.

Depuis la fin de la bataille, Clarke avait essayé en vain de définir quels était ses sentiments envers Lexa, sans succès. Au moins une chose était certaine maintenant, elle était attirée par elle, physiquement. Elle avait également de l’affection pour elle, et elles avaient beaucoup de choses en commun. 

En sortant de la salle de douche, elle tomba nez à nez avec l’objet de ses préoccupations. Elle ressentit un malaise un instant, avant que son instinct protecteur prenne le dessus.

« Tu ne devrais pas te balader comme ça, tu es encore en convalescence. » C’est à ce moment seulement qu’elle réalisa qu’elle n’avait même pas examiné la blessure de Lexa.

« Je vais bien, je t’assure » lui dit Lexa. Elle avait effectivement l’air de guérir plutôt bien, la résistance des terriens aidant beaucoup à la récupération. Clarke se sentit de nouveau mal à l’aise, ne sachant que dire. Lexa pris une profonde inspiration.

« Je suis désolée. » commença-t-elle. « Je ne voulais pas te pousser. Je n’ai pas respecté tes sentiments. » Clarke s’était conduite comme une idiote, et c’était Lexa qui s’excusait. C’est vrai que Lexa l’avait provoquée, mais Clarke se faisait l’effet d’une adolescente en pleine crise d’identité. Au fond c’était peut-être ce qu’elle était. Elle décida d’agir en adulte cette fois.

« Je ne suis pas prête à être avec quelqu’un c’est vrai. Ça ne veut pas dire que je ne peux pas me contrôler, ou que j’ai le droit de te traiter comme ça. C’est moi qui suis désolée. » s’excusa Clarke. Lexa laissa paraitre un demi-sourire

« Je l’ai cherché. » Répondit-elle simplement.

Clarke soupira de soulagement, rien n’était réglé, mais au moins, elles en avaient parlé. C’était un début. Elle décida de se confier un peu plus à la guerrière qu’elle aimait à considérer comme son amie.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui vas se passer maintenant. La guerre est finie, mon peuple est sauf. Je ne sais pas où est ma place. Je ne sais pas quoi faire.» la détresse dans les mots de Clarke frappèrent Lexa. Il ne s’agissait pas de Finn, comme elle l’avait d’abord cru. Clarke n’avait aucun projet pour le futur, comme elle le lui avait dit avant la bataille, elle ne pouvait pas penser après demain. C’était ça qui la tourmentait et l’empêchait d’avancer.

« Tu as le choix Clarke » dit Lexa « Tu peux rester et guider ton peuple aux cotés de ta mère, de tes amis. Ils sont saufs oui, mais vous venez d’atterrir sur la terre, il y a des milliers de choses à régler pour que nous puissions tous vivre en paix. » Clarke écoutait attentivement, elle avait elle-même examiné tous les choix qui s’offraient à elle. Mais les entendre de la bouche de quelqu’un d’autre rendait les choses plus claires. Dans son esprit, tout était embrouillé et ses émotions faussaient son jugement. Lexa continua sa tirade. 

« Où, tu peux venir avec moi, à Polis, apprendre à connaitre notre peuple. Ma proposition était sérieuse, et sans conditions. » Lexa lui offrait une porte de sortie. Sans condition, avait-elle dit, cela signifiait qu’elle pourrait venir, qu’elles soient ensemble ou non.

Clarke savait qu’au fond d’elle, elle n’aspirait pas à être le leader de son peuple. Elle avait pris cette place au sein des 100, car il fallait bien que quelqu’un les guide. Mais elle laissait volontiers cette place à d’autre, maintenant que ses amis étaient en sécurité.

La paix que Lexa et elle avaient réussi à instaurer entre leur peuple lui ouvrait de nouvelles possibilités, et elle n’avait jamais envisagé d’aller vivre à Polis, enfin jusqu’à ce que Lexa le lui propose avant la bataille. Mais elle n’avait bien évidemment pas eu le temps d’y penser avant, et avait même oublié la proposition jusqu’à ce que Lexa ne la lui rappelle.

« Je vais y réfléchir. » répondit-elle finalement. Elle savait qu’elle ne pourrait pas partir dans l’immédiat, mais quand les choses se seront un peu calmées par ici, dans quelques temps…qui sait ?

**xxx**

Clarke montait le cheval blanc que Lexa lui avait offert après la bataille de Mont Weather. Un cadeau pour fêter la victoire. Elle observait Arkadia du bas de la colline. Les quelques semaines qui étaient passées depuis la fin de la guerre avaient été intenses. Il  avait tant de choses à régler, mais Lexa était rentrée à Polis seulement quelques jours après, et son absence avait fait prendre conscience à Clarke qu’elle voulait être à ses côtés. Elle voulait apprendre de ce monde, de ses habitants, et elle quittait donc ses amis et sa famille. Elle ne partait pas définitivement, mais ne savait pas quand elle reviendrait.

Elle talonna sa monture, et suivit Lincoln et Octavia qui l’accompagnaient. Ils prenaient tout trois un nouveau départ, à Polis. Clarke sourit en pensant à Lexa, elle allait bientôt la revoir…

 

**Fin**


End file.
